Me haces perder la cabeza
by Tannielovesmanga
Summary: ha pasado un año desde que Alice se fue de wonderland, y ella...como prometió..no puede olvidar a Tarrant, el sombrerero loco..su mejor amigo, Tarrant por su parte, no es el mismo desde que Alice se fue, lo cual todos están notando
1. Territorio enemigo

**Capitulo 1. Territorio enemigo**

Alice:

-Ha pasado un año..y por fin…He vuelto de China!-grité con todas mis fuerzas-Fue exactamente hace un año que me fui…-Lo dije pensando en Wonderland

Esta vez, volví sola..mis socios se rehusaron a regresar pero esque Yo ya no podía pasar un día sin recordar Wonderland, por lo que..volveré a ese profundo hoyo, cómo lo Hare? No se, como entrare a esa apestosa casa denuevo? No lo se lo único que se es que volveré y punto.

Tarrant:

-Ella volverá, eso es lo que quería creer..pero ahora ya no estoy seguro…Pero que estoy diciendo? Alice lo prometió..ella volverá-pensé

Me senté en mi mesa de té , esta vez solo…vi que Mi querida reina venía y fingí tomar té

-Sombrerero..pasa algo?-preguntó

-No, mi querida reina, no pasa nada-sonreí

-Estas seguro? No eres el mismo desde hace un año

-Yo soy el mismo!-respondí enojado trastornando mi color de ojos a un rojo fuego-…Perdón por eso, he perdido la cabeza

La reina sonrío

-Hemos tenido esta platica muchas veces…estas seguro de que no pasa nada?-dijo preocupada

-Seguro-volví a sonreír

-Bueno…nos vemos, sombrerero-Me abrazó, más no la abrasé devuelta…, se dio media vuelta y parecía irse, luego paro y volvió hacia mi-Alice volverá.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, abrí la boca queriendo decir algo…pero no encontré respuesta-Lo sé.-dije

Me sonrío y se fue..y nuevamente, me serví té

Alice:

Llegué a mi casa y abriendo la puerta pensé-he vuelto-fui a mi habitación en donde por mi ventana vi que nada había cambiado…fue entonces cuando me acordé de Wonderland, el lugar más perfecto de todos…tenía unos recuerdos borrosos de eso pero a lo que no olvidaba, era a la reina blanca, a una oruga que se convirtió en una hermosa mariposa , y a la reina roja pero lo que por alguna razón lo recuerdo detalladamente..es a un sombrerero loco de nombre Tarrant.

Desempaqué mis pocas cosas que lleve (solo lleve lo necesario) y al finalizar me dirigí a la puerta para ir a comprar, pero una voz me detuvo

-Señorita..a donde va?-respondió un sirviente de nombre Josh

-Voy a la tienda-dije

-No quiere que vaya por usted?-dijo tartamudeando

-No, gracias prefiero ir yo-dije-sola-resalté la palabra al ver sirvientes acercándose a la puerta, dieron la media vuelta y se fueron, así como yo también me fui.

En camino a la tienda sentí varias miradas sobre mi, fingí no verlas pero era simplemente raro que me vieran así cuando iba a la calle...era tan raro que yo fuera a la tienda?

Al llegar el vendedor también me miro así.

-algún problema?-dije hartada

-eh, ehmm...no, nada..-tartamudeó

-Estoy casi segura de que si pasa algo...

-Bueno, esque...que no debería de ir a comprar a otra parte?

-No, porque?

- O al menos mandar a sus sirvientes para eso?

-Ese es el problema eh..? pongámoslo así: Me-gusta-venir-de-compras-sola.

-Ehmm, si...bienvenida, compre lo que guste-me evadió el tema

-Gracias.

Entré y, esta vez ignorando las miradas...busque lo que comería, agarré una manzana, y otras cosas con las que no sabía si en verdad haría algo, o simplemente se me habían antojado..entonces, vi a una mujer vendiendo bolsitas verdes pequeñas que no pude identificar

-Disculpe, que es eso?

-Es té-me sorprendió que no se haya reído

-uh...me podría dar uno?

-Porsupuesto-me lo dio

-Cuanto cuesta?

-De eso usted no de preocupe, se lo llevara gratis-su sonrisa me recordó a alguien que no pude identificar

-Disculpe..esta bromeando,verdad?-me impacto su respuesta

-No, ahora..ten-vuelve esa sonrisa tan extrañamente familiar

-Gracias..

Compré todo lo que tenía que comprar y al regresar a casa observé el té que había "comprado"

-Porque lo compré?-pensé-en esos momentos..solo sentí que lo necesitaba

Tarrant:

-eh? Ya se esta acabando mi té…-dije sorprendido

-No me sorprende, has tomado todo el día…-dijo Mallymku

-Y tu que sabes?

-Mucho-se echó a reír

-Jaja, mucha risa-dije sarcásticamente

-Que pasa con tu sentido de el humor?-me aventó una taza de té en la cabeza, más la evadí

-No-pasa-nada,-solo-quiero-TÉ!-resalté la ultima palabra con enojo

-Pues…nunca creí que se te fuera a acabar-dijo Mallymku

Alice:

-El..sombrerero…eso es! Esto es una señal de el destino! El sombrerero era un adicto a el té-Pensé-talvez deba de regresar!

Bajé las escaleras de mi habitación y me dirigí a los sirvientes

-Disculpen..

-Si, señorita?-todos gritaron

-Puedo pedir su atención?

Todos se miraron y se sentaron en donde podían

-Voy a ir a otro viaje de negocios…-mentí-No se cuando regrese..talvez..no regrese.

Los sirvientes se echaron a llorar

-No lloren, Serán libres-también me iba a echar a llorar

Todos vinieron hacia mí y me dieron un "abrazo grupal" no aguanté las lagrimas y me eché a el llanto como ellos..no era que me doliera ir a Wonderland, Claro que no! Era solo que me dolía dejarlos…Todos se apartaron lentamente

-Los amo,chicos-no mentí, más estos lloraron más con aquellas palabras-adiós-todos solo levantaron la mano y la movían de derecha a Izquierda, y viceversa.

Me fui a ese laaaargo camino hasta la casa de el maldito…en cuanto llegué, toqué la puerta y una sirvienta me atendió

-Usted es la señorita Alice,verdad?

-Sí, me podría comunicar con el hombre de la casa?

-Claro

En cuanto llegó a la puerta, me hizo pasar, entré e iniciamos la platica, no las pasamos hablando de un viaje de negocios…le dije que no podía asistir, y el lo entendió..me alegra que no me haya preguntado sobre porque lo había llamado. Me fui de su casa cordialmente y, cuando no me vio…corrí hacia el bosque buscando el hoyo, cuando al fin lo encontré, no dude en aventarme, solo que esta vez…sin miedo.


	2. Wonderland

**Capitulo 2. Wonderland**

Alice:

Al saltar sentí un cosquilleo en mi estomago, estaba muy nerviosa..volvería a ver a todos! por más que solo había pasado un año, sentí que pasó un siglo.

Porfín llegué al final de el profundo hoyo con una sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro, enseguida fuí a una mesa situada a la derecha de mí, agarré una llave y bebí algo que decía "drink me" (bebeme) de obediente, bebí un poco y me volví muy pequeña, lo cual me permitiría pasar por una puerta pequeña que ahora estaba a unos metros enfrente de mí,vi que sinquerer me había traído conmigo el té que la amable mujer me regaló, corrí hacia allá y abrí la puerta con la llave, esta vez..no había nadie ahí para resivirme, pero aun asi..sentía como si hubiera retrocedido el tiempo, en un momento donde AMO estar.

Tarrant:

-Es oficial, mi té se ha acabado-dije extrañado

Mallymku se echó a reir

-Es cierto que ya eras adicto a el té, pero creo que se ha convertido en algo con lo que ahogar tus penas!-volvió a reir

-Que penas?-grité enojado

Mallymku parecía tener miedo a mis ojos, me había descontrolado denuevo..he perdido la cabeza

-Tranquilo-me dijo aún serio

me tranquilicé y volví a la normalidad

-Que penas?-pregunté denuevo

-Vamos, todos saben que ha pasado exactamente un año desde que Alice se marchó prometiendo regresar, pero..enverdad crees que regresara?

-Por supuesto!-se me iluminaron los ojos

Mallymku me aventó una taza de té en la cabeza, pero esta vez..si me dío

-Ok, te dire lo que todos pensamos : Alice-no-regresara

Me sentí ofendido con aquel comentario

-Pero que estas diciendo?-exploté

-Todos te lo han estado ocultando, pero creo que tienes que saber la verdad. Alice no regresara, si quisiera regresar, no se habría esperado un año para eso!

-Ella prometió regresar, y yo creo en su palabra! dijo que volvería en cuanto menos lo espere, talvez por eso se espero un año,no?

Lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer mis pálidas mejillas, pero aún con mis ojos rojos. Mallymku se sorpendío al ver aquel acto

-Enverdad...has perdido la cabeza...-me dijo compadeciendome

-Ser un loco aveces es...mejor-dije recordando las palabras de Alice

Mallymku se fue sin nada que decir. Enverdad...Alice...vuelve, porfavor

Alice:

No tengo un guía ahora...tengo que refrescar mi memoria...iré a explorar, necesito ver a Tarrant para ver si me puede hacer un vestido a mi estatura actual, como hizo la ultima vez.

Fuí a un bosque obscuro el cual me resultaba muy familiar, seguí derecho hasta que me encontré con una mesa de té, me emocioné mucho al recordar que era la mesa de té de Mallymku, el conejo y Tarrant, más no vi a nadie así que decidí seguir buscando, apenas me di la media vuelta y sentí que alguien estaba atrás mío, voltee y era Tarrant, se secó las mejillas con un pañuelo, al parecer este había llorado...capté su atención subiendome a la mesa de té y hablando

-Hola, Tarrant! me recuerdas? soy Alice!

El solo me vio

-Genial, ahora me imagino que Alice pequeña esta aquí, eres un producto de mi imaginación verdad?

-No, yo soy real-reí

-Real..?-sus ojos verdes se abrieron como platos mientras me cargaba-es cierto..eres Alice!

-Lo soy..oye, me podrías hacer un vestido a mi medida otra vez?

Tarrant sonrío

-Por supuesto!-agarró un poco de la tela de mi vestido y me hizo un vestido, mientras me lo daba, me metió a una taza de té sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Me puse el vestido y me dejó salir

-Vamos! todos tienen que saber que regresaste!-me colocó en su sombrero y corrío haciendo que casi me cayera

-Cuidado!-le advertí

-Losiento

Finalmente llegamos a el castillo de la reina blanca, entramos y me dirigió hasta la reina..todas las personas que pasaban nos miraban, pero creo que Tarrant nunca se percató de ello, finalmente llegamos

-Reina-se dirigió Tarrant hacia ella, que estaba cocinando con sus ojos en un libro

-Sí? que pasa, Tarrant?-le respondío

-Alice ha vuelto!

La reina volteo a ver y no se percató de mi

-Donde esta?

-Aquí en mi sombrero!-me señaló

La reina dejó lo que sea que estaba haciendo y sorprendida, fue hacia mi y me cargó, yo la saludé con la mano y ella sonrío

-Tienes razón..

-Lo ve?

-Pero que chiquita estas! haber, prueba esto

Me dio una cucharada de lo que estaba haciendo lo cual me devolvió a mi tamaño real junto con mi vestido, era extraño que haya regresado justo cuando ella hacia eso.

-Perfecto-dijo ella mientras sonreía-ah! por cierto, Tarrant Mallymku me dijo que se te había acabado el té,verdad?

-Sí..ya no tengo más

Eso me recordó a que yo traía un té conmigo, miré mi bolsillo para ver si no lo había roto Tarrant y al parecer, no...seguía intacto

-ehmm...talvez no sea de mucha ayuda, pero yo traje un té, puedes consevarlo..solo es uno, perdona por no traer más

La reina me vio y sonrío

-Gracias, Alice!-agarró el té que le ofrecía con la mano y lo metió en el interior de su sombrero

-Le van a decir a todos la presencia de Alice o lo mantendrán como un secreto?

Tarrant me volteó a ver con mirada interrogativa

-Por mi, esta bien lo que sea..no se si Tarrant prefiere no decirlo...

-Porque no? de echo, hay que ir a decirle a Mallymku! bueno...si tu quieres, claro

-Claro, vamos

-Adios, mi reina!-gritó mientras me agarraba la mano y corría conmigo, al sentir el roce de su mano, no tuve más opción que ruborizarme un poco, más creo que Tarrant lo tomaba normal.

En el camino de decirle a Mallymku se me ocurrió una pregunta muy curiosa

-Oye...la reina roja sigue viva?-esto borró la sonrisa de su rostro y comenzó a caminar envés de correr-si...sigue viva...y talvez hasta te este buscando...ahora dudo en decirle a Mallymku!

-Porque?

-Mataste a el Jabberwocky, la preciada mascota de ella...talvez si te este buscando...talvez se haya enterado ya que tu prometiste regresar

-Y por eso dudas en decirle a Mallymku?

-Claro! solo tienes que amenazarlo y te dice lo que quieras...es mejor que no sepa, pero...donde podríamos esconderte?

-De todos modos, que podría hacer la reina roja conmigo? ya no tiene nada que la protega

-No, no tiene nada de eso, pero no voy a permitir que te lleve!

Sonreí

-Estabien si...te quedas en mi casa?-dijo mirandome

-Tienes habitaciones suficientes?-dije por curiosidad

-Puedo dormir en el zuelo!

-No, no puedes

-Porque?

-Porque no seria correcto, me quedare por no se cuanto tiempo

Tarrant pareció desanimado

-Osea que..te piensas ir denuevo?


	3. Lo ocasionaron los celos

**Capitulo 3. Lo ocasionaron los celos**

Alice:

Ehmm…-dije al ver su rostro, Estaba el hombre más feliz de Wonderland..deprimido? o decepcionado?-Solo el destino sabe

-ah…ese tonto destino-dijo inconforme-…bueno, en lo que estábamos, si no quieres quedarte en mi casa…podrías quedarte en el castillo

-Es preferible

-Perfecto

-Pero no

-Porque?

-Porque que no se supone que me tienen que ocultar?

-Aja..

-Pues, ponte en el lugar de la cabezota..es el primer lugar en donde ella buscaría, no crees?

-Buen punto…-hizo una pausa-Podríamos pedirle ayuda a el pueblo!

-Momento…hay más personas aparte de ustedes aquí, en Wonderland?-no lo creía

el rió

-Por supuesto que sí, pequeña traviesa…siempre ha habido. Tu los viste una vez pero…estabas muy pequeña

-ah….

-Bueno, vallamos no?

-Vamos

El se levantó primero y me extendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme, yo acepté su ayuda y me levanté..el sonrío y sin soltarme la mano, volvió a correr hasta un lugar de recuerdos borrosos, yo ya estaba cansada de tanto correr, pero el estaba intacto! Finalmente, cuando llegamos yo estaba jadeando

-Perdón! Te he cansado?-Me dijo inocentemente

-La verdad..Sí-dije aún jadeando

-Enverdad, perdón! ..tu descansa aquí sentada y yo iré a preguntar por el hospedaje, esta bien?

-Esta bien

Vi claramente como Tarrant se desvanecía en un camino…yo estaba tan cansada, así que…sin querer, caí dormida

Tarrant:

-Disculpe-le dije a una mujer pasando, pero me ignoró

-Oiga!-le dije a otra mujer pasando, me volteó a ver de abajo para arriba y luego se fue

-Perdone, podría usted-dije más a la mujer a la que le hablaba me ignoró

Vamos…tiene que haber alguien…se que una mujer aceptará, Una TIENE que aceptar! Si no, donde se quedara Alice?

-Disculpe, -alfín una mujer me sostuvo la mirada-usted sería tan amable de ofrecerle hospedaje a una compañera mía?

La mujer me miró de abajo para arriba

-Estas loco o que? Apenas si te he visto, nisiquiera la he visto a ella!

-Perdone que tenga que iniciar esto así…si, estoy loco, he perdido la cabeza..podría darle hospedaje a una amiga mía?-dije quitándome el sombrero

-He dicho no, y no se esfuerce en seguir buscando, porque dudo que alguien acepté una petición de un loco como usted-La mujer se dio media vuelta y se fue

Me quedé pasmado, talvez esa era la razón por la que nadie me hacia caso…

Alice:

-Despierta…-oí en mis sueños-Despierta

Abrí los ojos lentamente y vi a un chico de cabello obscuro y ojos grises con piel pálida

-Porque me has despertado?-pregunté con curiosidad

-Perdone, es solo que no es muy conveniente dormirse a medio pueblo-rió-y menos chicas tan lindas como tú!

Me ruboricé un poco

-Gracias….

-Mi nombre es Dann, mucho gusto

-Igualmente, mi nombre es-hice una pausa

-Pasa algo?

Debería decirle…mi nombre?

-Si no estas conforme con decirme tu nombre, esta bien! No te preocupes

-Gracias, la verdad esque…no lo estoy

-No hay problema

Me extendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme, y yo..por alguna razón, me sentí muy rara con esa acción

-Algo malo esta vez…?-me dijo confundido

-No…nada

Le dí mi mano y me levantó

Tarrant:

Debería regresar con Alice…talvez haya otro lugar más conveniente para buscar, aparte…ya obtuve mi té y obtuve agua para Alice…debería regresar ahora

Prestando más atención a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que miradas raras lo seguían, la voz de la mujer resonaba en su cabeza "Nadie aceptaría una petición de un loco como tú" …entonces llegó a el lugar donde estaba Alice, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro por unos segundos..pero se borró enseguida en cuanto vio que abrazaba a un chico, aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos y llegó hasta ellos

-Hola-dije molesto, más no al extremo

-oh! Tarrant..hola! –me dijo con una linda sonrisa

-Quién…es el?-le dije señalándolo

-El es el que me va a dar hospedaje en su casa! No es magnifico?

-Lo es…-mentí-Y..nos podrías mostrar en donde dormirá ella?

-Claro, síganme

el iba adelante, y Alice atrás de el, yo hasta atrás..más me nivelé con Alice

-Desde cuando lo conoces?-le susurré

-Unos segundos

-No es confiable, entonces…

-Tu estabas haciendo lo mismo!

-Pero yo escogía a mujeres que se veían de fiar..este..este hombre no me agrada

paramos nuestra platica al parecer incomoda para ella en cuanto el nos mostró su inmensa casa

-Es enorme!-dijo Alice

-Lo se..mis padres nunca están, solo vienen en mi cumpleaños y en Navidad de vez en cuando…y soy hijo único, así que vivo aquí solo…por lo tanto, creo que no me haría mal una compañera temporal

el sonrío, y por más que Alice confiara en el..yo veía su sonrisa falsa

-Entren, si gustan-dijo con elegancia falsa

Entramos y vimos a una sala con muebles blancos y negros , el piso curiosamente era de el mismo color y estaba dibujado una forma en espiral de esos colores…algo andaba mal, pero se veía…bien

-Escoge tu habitación..tu….-dijo el chico mientras le ponía una mirada penetrante

-oh, mi nombre es-dijo Alice, pero yo le tapé la boca con mi mano

-su nombre no es importante ahora

-Entiendo

Alice pasó y vio las habitaciones

-Esta bien el quedarme con esta?

-Claro, la que quieras

-Gracias!-dijo Alice con entusiasmo..quería decirle que no era de fiar, que algo malo había con su sala de estar..pero…esa sonrisa vale oro…

sonreí

-Muchas gracias por ofrecerle hospedaje, es usted una persona muy….-trataba de encontrar una palabra para el-Perdón, he perdido la cabeza por un momento

-No se preocupe

Alice estaba muy feliz con su habitación

Que hermosa es…

-Bueno…creo que tengo que irme..-me dí la media vuelta más una voz me detuvo

-Viaje bueno, Tarrant!

Me volví hacia ella y le dediqué otra de mis locas sonrisas

-Viaje bueno

Me fui de esa casa aún pensando si ese chico era de fiar…que era este tipo de enojo cada que recordaba su abrazo? Alice nunca me ha abrazado…pero, eso que tiene que ver? Ah…talvez solo ha sido un largo día…lo importante es que Alice ya tiene un lugar en donde quedarse

Tarrant se fue complacido hacia su pequeño hogar, donde durmió..pensando como estaría pasando la noche su pequeña Alice.

Alice:

-Tengo sueño…-dije con un leve bostezo

-Duerme si lo deseas-dijo

Yo sonreí

Dann sonrío

-Buenas noches-le dije

-Buenas noches

Me dirigí hasta mi habitación y me acosté en mi cama, mientras caía en otro profundo sueño…

Tarrant:

Al día siguiente

Desperté y lo primero que pensé fue "Alice" y me pregunté porque..yo nunca recordaba lo que soñaba..así que probablemente había soñado con ella.

Me levanté de mi cama y me dirigí a mi mesa de té en donde encontré a la liebre y a Mallymku

-Buen día, Sombrerero-dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Buenos días-dije con una calida sonrisa

Tomé asiento en mi silla

Mallymku miró la silla de Alicia

-No la deberíamos de regalar?

-A que te refieres?

-A la silla, ella no vendrá así que…

Yo solo sonreí

-Tienes razón…no volverá

La liebre me miró con asombro

-Pero me gusta sentir que esta aquí…

Me vieron y se echaron a reír

-Lo se, estoy demente

bebí té

-Oye, sombrerero-me dijo la liebre

-Sí?

-Qué es lo que sientes por Alice?

Abrí los ojos como platos y mis manos temblaban..porque tan nervioso con esa pregunta? Pero...

-Nunca me lo he preguntado…

-ok….-me dijo-Eso significa que no sabe-le susurró a Mallymku

-A que te refieres?-le dije extrañado

Se echaron a reír

-En verdad que estas ciego!-me dijo Mallymku mientras volvía a reír

-No lo estoy!-les dije más solo se siguieron riendo

-Nos vemos-les dije creyendo que no me oían

-Adiós-seguían riendo-por cierto, dijo la reina que quería hablar contigo

Me dirigí hacia el castillo para hablar con la reina, en cuanto llegué me dirigí hacia ella

-Me hablaba, Mi reina?-sonreí

-Si..toma asiento, por favor

Me senté en una silla la cual ella señaló cuando pronunció esas palabras

-Ayer estuviste todo el día con Alice, me equivoco?

-No, mi reina..esta en lo cierto

-Y bien….-una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de ella mientras alzaba las cejas tiernamente-Ocurrió algo?

-No entiendo..a que se refiere, mi reina?-me confundió

-Encontraste un sentimiento que no habías notado..?

-ehmm…no, porque? Debí de haber notado algo?

-No, no…esta bien-ya no estaba tan feliz

-Disculpe…mi reina…

-Sí..?

No paraba de pensar en el abrazó de Alice y ese chico al cual no me moleste en pedir nombre

-Es normal que me enoje porque otro chico abracé a Alice?-fui muy directo

La sonrisa de la reina volvió

-Es muy normal…

-Y en que ocasión se da?

La reina sonrío

-Eso que sientes…se llaman celos…y se sienten cuando uno siente que esa persona es muy especial, y que sin ella su vida es un desastre

El sombrerero vio como encajaba perfectamente esa descripción en lo que sentía por Alice..que era esto extraño que su corazón experimentaba? Tener celos no era cosa de el sombrerero! Definitivamente no,

-Gracias, Mi reina

-No hay de que

Me fui de el castillo y me quedé sentado en un lugar de el bosque

Podría ser posible que..la razón por la que tengo celos es porque…

-Qué haces aquí?-me dijo Alice en cuanto me vio

-Solo pienso…creo…estoy demente

-Las mejores personas lo están-me sonrío

La amo.


	4. Maldita Cabezota!

_Hola! :P no tienen idea..LOS AMO! Se los juro, cada que veo sus reviews estoy así de n.n que lindos! Por eso es que sigo haciendo los capítulos __ Lastimamente como yo tengo escuela :P me tardare un poquito más con los capítulos D: pero les prometo que Hare mi máximo para subirlos bueno…sigamos con la historia! :) ah! También aprecio mucho a lectores que no dejan reviews (si hay…) __ sigamos con la historia!_

_Atte: TannieLovesManga*_

**Capitulo 4. Maldita Cabezota!**

Alice:

El me miró y me sonrío con una ternura que nunca había notado en el…no separaba esa mirada en mi

-Hola….?-le dije mientras lo saludaba con la mano enfrente de el

El pestañeó 2 veces mientras se le borraba la sonrisa de el rostro

-Perdón..me he ido por un momento

-No importa

-Y bien….?

-Y Bien….? Que?

-Como fue tu noche aya?

-Ah, estuvo bien! La cama es muy cómoda :)

-Oíste ruidos?

-No

-Tuviste una pesadilla?

-No

-Sabe tu nombre?

-No, gracias a ti

-Lose, Cual es su nombre?

-Dann

-Que raro nombre

-Ya! Para con el interrogatorio

nos reímos

Tarrant:

-Y tu, tuviste una pesadilla?-me dijo

-No

-que soñaste?

Tu…tu…TU!

-no recuerdo, solo se que no fue una pesadilla

En parte no mentía…que demonios

-Ok..y que haces en el bosque?

Estaba descubriendo que estoy enamorado de ti

-no ya te había dicho? Pensaba…por cierto, llegas tarde denuevo, pequeña traviesa…-mire mi reloj

-Ah, si..perdón, es que quise conocer mi casa nueva

-No ya no las había mostrado antes?

-Había unos cuartos muy interesantes, mami-dijo en modo de burla-y yo quise verlos pero el no me dejo…

…..

-Como eran los cuartos?

-ah, eran dos cuartos con puertas pintadas de negro y la cerradura tenía unas alas plateadas..y no veía de donde se podría abrir

-Que extraño…

-Sí, y actuó muy raro cuando le pregunté si podía entrar

-Como?

-puso una expresión seria medio macabra y sus ojos se vieron más obscuros, y gritó "No!" y luego siguió como si nada

-Creo que todos aquí tenemos un poco de locura

-Supongo…bueno, nos vamos?

Esta vez, ella fue quien me extendió la mano para ayudar a levantarme, acepté su ayuda y sin soltarme la mano corrió hasta el castillo.

En esos momentos, por alguna razón…me sentí el hombre más feliz de este mundo

Alice:

La verdad no sabía a que iba a el castillo con Tarrant…era una de las pocas veces que hacía algo solo porque tenía ganas de hacerlo. Amo este mundo

En cuanto llegamos nos dirigí hacia el hermoso Jardín en el cual estuve sonriendo en todo momento

-Porque estamos aquí?-Me dijo Tarrant sonriendo mientras me veía

-No lo se!-reí

Me sonrió

-La reina no sabe que estamos aquí, o sí?-dijo con la misma expresión

-Creo que no, pero en la entrada dice que todos son bienvenidos, o me equivoco?

-No-rió un poco

comencé a saltar por donde sea

-Creo que también estoy..un poco demente-sonreí

Tarrant:

Sonreí mientras la miraba

Debería…decírselo?

-Alice…

-Sí?

-ehmm…yo…

-Aja..?

-Yo te-

un rechinido de puerta me interrumpió, cuando voltee y vi como la puerta de el castillo se abría..no creía lo que veía..Era la reina roja y Stayne

-Qué pa-iba a preguntar Alice inocentemente, pero le tapé la boca y la jalé en el punto que no nos vieran

-Qué fue eso?-dijo la reina roja volteando a ver en donde nos situábamos

Permanecimos en silencio

-No fue nada…usted solo entre-le dijo Stayne

la reina volteó denuevo la cabeza bruscamente y entró a el castillo con la mirada arriba

-corre-le susurré a Alice

-Pero..y tu que?

-Te quiere a ti, no a mi..corre hasta la casa de Dann-nunca creí decir eso

Ella afirmó con la cabeza lentamente, me abrazó y se fue corriendo..se veía muy nerviosa.

-Ya me abrazó-susurré para mi..era algo para despistar mi mente

Alice:

Corrí hasta la casa de Dann jadeando hasta que llegué, toqué el timbre 2 veces seguidas, estaba muy nerviosa. Me abrió la puerta y sonrío

-No tienes porque tocar el timbre, esta es tu casa, lo sabes no?

-Gracias

Caminé rápido adentro y el me siguió, entre a mi habitación y agarré mi almohada como una pequeña niña asustada por los mounstros de el armario, el se sentó a mi lado con cara preocupada

-Que es lo que pasa?-me dijo

-La reina roja vino…

-Le tienes miedo a la reina roja?-se me olvidaba que el no sabe quien soy

-No entiendes…

-Si lo ago…tu eres Alice, no es así?

Abracé más fuerte la almohada y me voltee

-Quién te dijo?-dije sin ánimos, ahora era lo que menos me importaba

-Yo tu leyenda...y esos hermosos rizos no los tiene cualquiera-me sonrío

Hice una pausa

-Me ayudaras?-le dije inocentemente

-Ahora y siempre-volvió a sonreír

después, se le pusieron los ojos como platos y su oreja extrañamente se alzó mientras me tapaba la boca

Genial..ya iban dos veces! Al principio estaba enojada y le iba a reclamar, pero el me detuvo

-Shh-me susurró-escucha

Obedecí y comencé a escuchar más ..era la irritante voz de la cabezota y su tonto "amigo" o lo que sea de ella…Stayne

-No lo soporto más!-gritó la reina roja

-Tranquilícese reina…-le dijo Stayne

-Ya hemos buscado por todos lados y no esta!

-Lose…usted no se preocupe…yo iré puerta tras puerta preguntando si han visto a una chica de rizos dorados…que pasara con el sombrerero?-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa al decir "sombrerero" Maldito.

-Perderás la cabeza!

-Ok..OK…ya voy

oímos pasos que se acercaban cada vez más..y después, oímos nada más y nada menos que el timbre de la casa..comencé a temblar

-Tranquila, no les diré nada…

-Afirmé con la cabeza y el se apartó lentamente mientras se iba directo a la puerta, la abrió y se encontró con Stayne

-Hola-dijo Stayne mientras sonreía maliciosamente denuevo

-Hola-dijo sin ánimos-me ha despertado

-Me apena…-mintió-Ha visto usted a una chica de rizos dorados, no muy alta y con ojos azules?

-Ehmm…no, pero dudo que sea su hija..usted no tiene ninguna de esas características, porque esta interesado en encontrarla?

-Yo…es la hija de una amiga-mintió

-Aaah…entiendo, pues lo lamento pero no la he visto

Stayne se asomó buscándome y sonrió

-En ese caso…podría usted dejarme entrar?

Dann pareció nervioso con aquella pregunta

-Ehmm…lo lamento pero-

-Pero que..?

-…no, nada…pase usted

Dann le abrió paso a Stayne mientras el pasaba, entonces vino la reina roja muy molesta

-Ya te has tardado demasiado!-gritó

-Tranquila, reina…me han invitado a pasar…-le guiñó el ojo

-Bueno..pues que sea rápido-sonrió

Stayne pasó bruscamente tirando una silla

-Cuidado!-gritó Dann

-Si, si-dijo Stayne sin darle importancia a el asunto, sin levantar la silla

Dann corrió a levantarla…mientras la levantaba y acomodaba vi como Stayne miraba la habitación en donde me situaba y sonreía..comencé a temblar y a apartarme más de la puerta, pero era inútil…el se acercaba más y más cada vez.

Entró

-Yo veré este cuarto-le dijo a la reina mientras cerraba la puerta

me tomó de las manos y me acorraló a la pared más cercana, mi corazón palpitaba cada vez más rápido de nerviosismo

-Puedo no decirle a la reina de tu presencia aquí si tu-

mis reflejos fueron darle una cachetada en cuanto intento besarme

-Yo…jamás seré tuya, Stayne….

Stayne me miró con rencor y enseguida me agarró bruscamente de el brazo llevándome fuera de la habitación hacía la reina

-Aquí esta Alice! La tenían escondida en una habitación…y se me insinúo denuevo!

La reina me miró con rencor

-Déjame avisarte: esta no es ni la segunda ni la primera vez que te insinúo cosas, pero esta es la segunda vez que tu te me insinúas!

Stayne me miró con furia mientras me apretaba más el brazo

-Pequeña niña de boca sucia! Como te atreves a decir semejantes mentiras, reina..se lo juro que no he hecho tal cosa!

-Pues es difícil de creer ya que si se te olvida…casi me matas!-dijo la reina furiosa

-Pero luego habrá tiempo de pensar en esas cosas…ahora tengo a mi dulce venganza frente a mis ojos..me miró mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

Miré a Dann en forma de auxilio…más el no me ayudo

Bajé la mirada con melancolía y me llevaron fuera de la casa…me dieron unas pastillas..con las que caí profundamente dormida

-Tarrant-susurré cuando me estaba apunto de dormir

Tarrant:

La reina se ha ido…debo de ir por Alice!

Corrí hasta la casa de Dann..en cuanto llegué toque el timbre, el me atendió con cara de preocupado

-Donde esta Alice?-pregunte preocupado

el solo me miro

-Se la llevaron?

-S-si..-tartamudeó y me contó todo lo que pasó

-Dejaste a Alice…por una estupida silla?-exploté mientras mis ojos se volvían rojos

puse mis manos sobre su sweater cuello de tortuga con fuerza

-Tienes suerte de que este lo suficientemente preocupado como para no darte un puñetazo en la cara!

Lo solté con brusquedad y me dí la media vuelta decidido a irme, más su voz me detuvo

-Estoy más de el lado de Alice de lo que tu crees…-me dijo serio

-Ya lo has demostrado bastante-me acomodé el sombrero y me fui con la reina blanca a explicarle todo, llegué

-Es una pena…-me dijo con melancolía- momento….Dann dijiste que se llama?

Ella tenía el rostro como si habría visto a un fantasma

-Si…-dije extrañado-tiene algo de malo eso..?

Ella hizo una sonrisa leve

-Bueno…eso no es i portante ahora, debes de ir por Alice

-Pero…Mi Reina…no me va a acompañar?

-No, esto..es asunto tuyo

-Pero…

-Shh-me dijo-Solo ve

Obedecí y me fui de el castillo

Alice…allá voy!


	5. Las puertas negras

**Castigada! D: (tontas matemáticas! ¬¬) perdonen pues esa es la razón por la que no había subido nuevos capítulos :( pero bueno…los quiero :3 **

**Capitulo 5. Las puertas negras **

Alice:

Desperté y me encontraba sentada en una cama con un vestido rojo y negro el cual no me gustaba para nada y se me hacia extrañamente familiar…lo mire extrañada tratando de recordar porque no traía el vestido de Tarrant puesto, mi pregunta se aclaro en cuanto oí la voz irritante de Stayne del otro lado de la habitación

-Alfín despertaste-dijo mientras miraba un reloj con asombro y lo cerraba-al parecer esa pastilla funciona perfectamente

-¿Me has endrogado?-dije furiosa agarrando en puño mi vestido

-Solo son pastillas para dormir-dijo-no arrugues el vestido, que nos costo mucho hacerlo a tu estatura actual-dijo mientras daba un golpe en forma de palmada en mi mano

-Te odio, Stayne-dije lo que pensaba

-Lo se-admitió-pero no te servirá de mucho ese odio en cuanto pierdas tu cabeza

-¿Cuándo pierda mi cabeza?-dije con un nudo en la garganta

-Sí, o almenos eso quiere la reina, debido a su Jabberwocky…-dijo haciendo una media sonrisa

-mi muerte no devolverá a la vida a el Jabberwocky-razoné en voz alta-es una inmadurez-dije cruzando los hombros

-De echo, querida Alice…hay una posibilidad grande de que SÍ vuelva a la vida con tu muerte-mis ojos se abrieron como platos-veras, la reina se ha conseguido una muy buena bruja la cual le puede ayudar ya que, como tu sangre prácticamente se fusionó con la sangre de el Jabberwocky…se ha vuelto muy placentero que esa bruja se ha prometido a que con tu sangre pueda crear a el Jabberwocky.

Me paralicé por un momento y reaccione en unos 3 minutos después

-Ya sabes demasiado…buenas noches-dijo macabramente mientras me acercaba una pastilla a la boca y otra vez, caí dormida

Tarrant:

Empecé a dar vueltas como un niñito indeciso mientras me mordía el dedo pulgar con cara de preocupación

-soy un tonto soy un tonto soy un tonto soy un tonto soy un tonto-me repetía en voz alta-¡Dann es tonto Dann es tonto Dann es tonto Dann es tonto!-repetí ahora con más fuerza y enojo suficiente como para golpear la pared hasta hacerle una grieta, pero no me sentí capaz de romper mi propia pared…rayos.

Fui afuera para hablar con el conejo y Mallymku…para decirles toda la verdad…toda.

-Hola, Mallymku…hola, Conejo-dije

-Hola-dijo el conejo sin prestar atención a mi estado de animo aparentemente visible

-¿Pasa algo?-dijo Mallymku haciendo que el conejo me volteara a ver.

-Sí-admití-pasa algo…

Les conté toda la verdad tan rápido que me quede sin aliento en cuanto termine. Mallymku me dio un buen golpe merecido haciendo que diera un grito agudo, lo cual la provocó a que sacara una de sus agujas y me cortó un poco mi pie

-¡Eso no me lo he merecido!-dije después de gritar-¿Fue tan malo lo que hice?

-Puees..-dijo Mallymku vacilando- nos ocultaste que Alice había regresado, no confiaste en mi, confiaste en un total extraño, le dijiste a Alice que se fuera sin ir con ella, apenas te diste cuenta de que la amas y más que nada que no le dijiste pero mas que nada ¡que apenas te das cuenta de que la amas!

Razonando sus palabras me merecía eso y más, pero no era conveniente en estos momentos decírselo para que me diera mis par de cortadas y golpes, ahora solo debíamos ir por Alice.

-¿Podrían…ir conmigo?-pregunté con una expresión infantil

Ambos se miraron

-No-respondieron fríamente-es tu culpa toda esta situación y el tal Dann es el que debe de ayudarte-dijo esta vez Mallymku sola

Me amargué más de lo que ya estaba

-Ese idiota ya a ayudado bastante, ¿cómo quieres que vuelva a confiar en alguien que cambia un objeto por una vida? ¡no lo pienso hacer!-mis ojos tornaron a rojo denuevo

-¡Si no confías en el denuevo entonces talvez Alice nunca vuelva! ¿no acabas de comprender? Si vamos nosotros no conseguiremos nada, solo un par de cabezas cortadas-dijo a gritos

en mi mente busqué muchas razones tontas por las cuales no debería pedirle ayuda a Dann pero todo me mandaba a la conclusión de que no había más remedio que ir hasta su casa, tocar su timbre y decirle que vuelvo a confiar en el ¿pero el me lo pasara? ¿se habrá tomado a pecho todo lo que le dije? ¿Y si esta enamorado de Alice y tiene celos de mi lo que le hace despreciarme? ¡pero si lo ultimo es alrevez!

-¿Ahora lo entiendes?-la voz de Mallymku me sacó de mis pensamientos-tienes que confiar en Dann

Afirmé con la cabeza lentamente…Todo sea por Alice

-¡y ahora que esperas!...¡corre!-gritó el conejo blanco que estaba presenciando nuestra escena hasta ese momento

sin decir nada volví a correr hasta el lugar que se había convertido tan común visitar…lastimamente.

Llegué a su casa jadeando esta vez, no por el cansancio sino, por los nervios. Toqué el timbre y nadie atendió lo cual me extrañó y volví a tocar el timbre y esta vez, vino corriendo a atenderme con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero al verme se encogió de hombros y adoptó una cara infantil

-Hola, Tarrant…¿pasa algo?-tartamudeó

-Sí. Ehmm…veras,-dije sobandome el cuello- sere honesto contigo

asintió con la cabeza ahora más relajado

-sin ti no puedo salvar a Alice así que creo que voy a confiar en ti denuevo pero no se si tu me perdones aunque no se de que me tienes que perdonar no, ¡no quise decir eso! Es que perdón porque desde el inicio te odiaba porque te tenía celos y creo que lo que paso con Alice fue la gota que derramó el vaso pero simplemente creo que los dos somos culpables de que Alice este con la reina y creo que los dos lo deberíamos de arreglar,¿no crees?-dije todo muy rápido

-…Wow-dijo dejando escapar una risa menor y después adoptando una expresión seria-veras, no quiero nada con Alice…

-¿Enserio?-me tranquilicé más

-Sí…veras, yo enverdad..enverdad quiero que estén juntos ustedes dos…

-..no te entiendo.

-Acompáñame-dijo dejándome pasar con la mano

Pasamos y me dirigió entre sus 100 o más habitaciones hasta encontrarnos con las puertas negras de las que me contó Alice, paramos y lo miré interrogativamente

-Se lo que estas pensando-me dijo-Alice no puede entrar..ni ver lo que hay adentro..podrías hacerte a un lado?-me pidió

obedecí y el sacó una piedra blanca y otra negra, el metió la blanca en la primera puerta y se agachó, cuando le estaba apunto de preguntar porque un rayo de luz muy potente salió disparado de ahí

-¿Porqué..?

-Porque si alguien me roba la piedra creerá que con solo poner la piedra ya esta, en estos casos..muere

Me quedé pasmado pero en el fondo pensaba que era buena idea..

Pasamos y todo estaba obscuro…estaba esperando que prendiera la luz pero el solo se fue más y más a fondo de la habitación

-¡Espe-

antes de que pudiera completar la frase oí un sonido menos, como un desabotone de camiseta…entonces unas figuras blancas iluminaron en cuarto..no sol eran el par de figuras blancas, sino que también era Dann el que brillaba..las figuras blancas eran alas y vi que no traía la camiseta, era demasiado brillante que mis ojos me ardían si lo observaba por mucho tiempo…decidí ver que era lo que había en la habitación y resulto ser muchas tazas de té y una piedra de color miel con una etiqueta que decía "vendedora de té" comencé a adivinar lo que pasaba…pero no alcanzaba a comprender totalmente

-¿Sabes que soy, Tarrant?

-¿Un ángel?

-Cerca..pero te falta algo…sabes que son estas piedras con las que abro la puerta? La blanca y la negra…alguna idea?

Me ofreció la negra en la mano y la tomé temblando…la observé y comenzó a aparecer una imagen…era yo viendo a la piedra desde una perspectiva diferente a la mía…como si me estuviera viendo desde arriba

-Supongo que sabes quien se ve en la piedra blanca…

-Alice

-Sí…Alice…

-¡déjame verla!-supliqué

-no puedo…seria en contra de mis principios…

-¿Qué eres?-dije finalmente

el me miro y me pidió con la mano la piedra negra…

-Se que te gustan los acertijos…así que ahí te va uno-guardó sus piedras en su bolsillo de el pantalón- suerte si me ves,o bien..brillo verás, más yo siempre te observo..puedes morir si así lo deseo, y de mi no podrás escapar ..¿quién soy?

Alice:

Volví a despertar pero esta vez en una habitación aún más grande y elegante.

Voltee de un lado para otro para ver si me encontraba con alguien, pero estaba sola..y en lo único que podía pensar era "Tarrant estas tardando mucho" "¿Tarrant estas en camino?" "¿Tarrant VENDRÁS?"¡como si el propio Tarrant escuchara mis pensamientos!

Volví a verificar que estaba sola otras dos veces en lo que me acercaba al centro de la habitación a desahogarme…con la pregunta que más cruzaba mi cabeza de niña loca

-¡Tarrant yo…-esa pregunta comenzó a rodear mi mente ahora con más intensidad-yo te amo, Tarrant…estoy totalmente loca por ti! ¿sientes lo mismo? ¡si lo sientes ven por mi, porfavor, si no…deja que me corten la cabeza total ya la he perdido!

Estallé en lagrimas por el solo echo de que si esque mis gritos almenos llegan a ser susurros allá, Tarrant me deje morir a causa de que lo más probable era que el no sentía nada por mi…yo siempre seria la pequeña, traviesa y ahora loca Alice, la cual estaría muy pequeña para el grande corazón de Tarrant.

Corrí hacia la puerta de la habitación e intenté abrir, sabiendo que mi esfuerzo iba a ser en vano…golpee la puerta con todas mis fuerzas y escuché un grito de una voz conocida

-¡Alice, allá voy!

Al creer saber que voz era me dirigí hacia la ventana y logré ver que era la persona que esperaba que fuera: Tarrant. Estaba brincando las cabezas cortadas situadas en el lago enfrente de el castillo, me temía que la reina de corazones lo habría escuchado ¡o Stayne!

Me sequé las lagrimas y me aseguré de que no hubiera rastro de que lloré en mis ojos, después me dí cuenta de que venía solo ¡solo! Era demasiado peligroso para el que viniera solo.

Comencé a oír el gritó de la cabezota

-¡Perderá la cabeza! ¡Perderá la cabeza!-repetía una y otra vez sin saber yo a quien se refería.

Cada vez oía más y más cerca unos pasos que venían corriendo, luego esos pasos estaban de el otro lado de la puerta, oí el sonido de unas llaves y la abrió …era Stayne

-¡tu vienes conmigo!

-¡no!-le dije temblando

el se acercó a mi con pasos rápidos y me agarró mi cabello con fuerza y lo jaló para atrás

-¡he dicho que vienes conmigo!

-¡aah!-solté un grito agudo por el dolor

-¡Le haces algo y te mato!-dijo Tarrant que entró a la habitación con una espada con una "A" bordada en su agarradera y con esta, amenazaba a Stayne

Stayne puso los ojos en blanco

-¡¿De donde sacaste eso?

-De tu habitación, ahora ¡suéltala!

-Esa espada solo se puede usar para matar a..

-¡Ya se a quien quieren matar! ¡Es eso mismo lo que no quiero que pase! Esta espada solo tiene filo para una persona…gracias a la bruja,¿no es así?

Tarrant se acercó más y lo amenazó más de cerca , tenía la espada casi en su cuello…Stayne me soltó bruscamente y caí en el suelo. Tarrant me tomó la mano y me llevó fuera de el castillo mientras íbamos corriendo, algo me dolía en la pierna

-Duele…-susurré para mí

-¿Duele? ¡¿Que te duele?-dijo alarmado

-No,no..solo es la pierna…

el paró de correr y me puso en su espalda y siguió corriendo

-Tarrant…

-¿Sí, Alice?

-Tu…oíste lo que grité?


End file.
